Sur le mont Sunday
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Réponse au défi 48 du Poney Fringant : Voyage dans le temps. Ou ce qui arrive quand on cueille une fleur lors d'un voyage à l'étranger…


_Bonjour !  
><em>

_Voici mon texte pour le défi n°48 du Poney Fringant concernant le voyage dans le temps. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em>« <em>On les appelle<em>_ Souvenir Éternel,__ symbelmynë en cette terre des Hommes, car elles fleurissent en toutes saisons et croissent où reposent les hommes morts. Voyez! nous sommes arrivés aux grands tombeaux où dorment les aïeux de Théoden._ »_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux - Livre III - Chapitre 6.

* * *

><p><strong>Sur le mont Sunday<strong>

Assise face à la vitre dans l'autocar, Grace s'ennuyait. Elle n'aimait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Pourquoi leur professeur de littérature anglaise avait-elle proposé ce voyage scolaire en Nouvelle-Zélande ?

La jeune fille n'avait rien contre les voyages, en soi. Mais l'ennui était que ce voyage était particulièrement long et loin, tout ça pour visiter un endroit en rapport avec le tournage d'un stupide film du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Leur professeur d'anglais avait pourtant jugé bon de leur faire voyager pendant les vacances d'été, pour visiter un pays anglophone. Grace aurait préféré rester en France avec ses amies, à faire du shopping et passer son temps dans la villa d'Anita, la fille la plus riche de son groupe, à bronzer au bord de la piscine.

Mais non, sa mère avait jugé qu'elle devait voyager à l'autre bout de la Terre pendant la période des grandes vacances d'été avec les élèves de sa classe.

L'autocar roulait le long de la route SH72. Le véhicule cahotait, c'était plus une petite route de campagne qu'une vraie route avec du macadam bien lisse.

Enfin, le car s'arrêta. Le chauffeur annonça qu'il fallait continuer à pied, car la route devenait impraticable à partir de là.

Les élèves sortirent du véhicule et suivirent leur professeur le long d'un sentier. L'endroit était particulièrement venteux.

Grace fut malgré elle saisie par le paysage qui s'étendait autour d'elle. Le mont s'élevait au milieu de grandes plaines désertes, recouvertes d'herbe et traversées par une rivière.

Le groupe fit une pause en milieu d'après-midi. Ils étaient presque arrivés en haut, ils pouvaient bien souffler une minute. Certains sortirent une gourde de leur sac et burent un peu d'eau.

Grace fit quelques pas vers le bord du chemin quand son regard capta une petite tache blanche. Curieuse, elle s'approcha.

Il s'agissait d'une fleur. On aurait dit un edelweiss, pourtant c'était légèrement différent. Les pétales étaient trop larges, et le cœur n'avait pas de petits boutons dorés, on aurait plutôt dit le cœur d'une orchidée. Grace n'était pas une grande spécialiste en botanique, mais elle était sure de n'avoir jamais vu ce genre de plante auparavant.

La jeune fille tendit la main et prit la tige entre ses doigts pour la cueillir, quand un vent plus puissant la frappa au visage.

Elle se sentit basculer en arrière et atterrit sur le dos. Quand elle se redressa, la fleur à la main, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Au sommet du mont, à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle, se dressait une barricade de bois. Elle vit quelques maisons disposées au-delà, qui jalonnaient la pente jusqu'au sommet où se dressait une incroyable demeure soutenue par de grandes colonnes dorées. Accrochés à des lances au sommet de la barricade, des étendards verts ornés de motifs d'étalon blanc claquaient au vent.

La jeune fille n'osait bouger, trop frappée de stupeur pour réagir d'une quelconque façon. On aurait dit Edoras !

Grace baissa les yeux et vit que de nombreuses fleurs semblables à celle cueillie recouvraient l'herbe.

Mais la jeune fille fut encore plus frappée de surprise en voyant que deux hommes se tenaient près d'elle. Ils lui tournaient le dos. L'un portait une robe blanche, ses cheveux immaculés flottaient dans le vent. Un bâton de la même couleur reposait dans ses mains.

_Gandalf ?! _

Le deuxième portait une tunique de velours rouge ornée de motifs dorés, et tenait son visage dans ses mains en pleurant.

_Théoden…_ comprit Grace.

Malgré l'irréalité de la situation, elle fut prise d'un sentiment de compassion en voyant cet homme à genoux, pleurant son fils dont il n'avait même pas pu recueillir le dernier souffle.

« _Estu. Estura. Estu Théodred, estu_ », dit Gandalf.

Il se retourna pour gravir la pente menant au sommet, quand il vit Grace. Son visage exprima de la surprise. Il plissa les yeux avec l'air interrogatif. La jeune fille voulut lui parler, quand elle aperçut, un peu plus loin derrière lui, un cheval qui approchait, avec deux enfants sur son dos.

Suivant son regard, le vieil homme se retourna et les aperçut. Lorsque l'un des enfants tomba du dos de l'animal, le magicien se retourna pour demander à Grace de l'aider. Mais celle-ci avait disparu.

Secouant la tête, il chassa ces questions de son esprit et se dépêcha de rejoindre les enfants pour les aider.

* * *

><p>« Grace ? Oho, Grace ! »<p>

Grace ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle se tenait toujours allongée dans l'herbe, avec plusieurs têtes penchées au-dessus d'elle.

« Eh bien ? Tu dors ? » demanda son professeur.

Confuse, ignorant les ricanements des élèves, Grace se redressa et regard autour d'elle. Edoras, les champs de fleurs, Gandalf et Théoden… Tout avait disparu ! La jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours la fleur dans sa main.

_Une symbelmynë, la fleur du souvenir éternel… _comprit la jeune fille.

Tandis que tous se remettaient en route, la jeune fille se dépêcha d'ouvrir son sac et d'ouvrir son cahier pour y glisser la fleur entre deux pages.

Une fois cela fait, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres.


End file.
